


Dan and Phil Go Ice Skating

by phanficsandklainebows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, M/M, aaaaaw, its too late I should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanficsandklainebows/pseuds/phanficsandklainebows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title ;)</p><p>Inspired by an anon post on http://danisnotonfiretm.tumblr.com that said 'petition for Dan and Phil to go ice skating together'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan and Phil Go Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this isn't my best work but I have homework to do and I needed to procrastinate.

"Hi guys! So today I am joined by-" Phil was cut off by Dan.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dan said, holding up a finger to the camera and turning to look at Phil. "You haven't even told me what we're doing!" He said, then turned back to the camera. "He said it would be a 'Christmas surprise', and knowing Phil, I don't trust him at all!" Phil pouted dramatically.  
"Hey! My surprises are good!" He protested, laughing quietly. Dan raised his eyebrows at Phil, who just shrugged. "Okay, maybe not all of them are good but this one will be!" Dan sighed.  
"Okay then just tell me, what are we doing?" Phil held up a black blindfold and laughed when he saw Dan's horrified expression.  
"Just put on the blindfold, it'll be fun!" He insisted. Dan looked at the camera and the. back to Phil.  
"How do I know you aren't going to just kill me?!" Dan said, but took the blindfold anyway. Phil shrugged.  
"Well PJ is coming to film, if that's any help." He said as Dan tied the blindfold behind his head. Dan turned to Phil, although he couldn't see anything.  
"Well now it's just going to turn into some weird gang bang!" He joked and Phil hit him lightly.  
"You can't say things like that on my channel! A baby might be watching!" Phil said, stopping when he heard a knock at the door. "That'll be PJ." He said, standing up going towards the camera. "I'll turn this back on when we're at the mystery location!" He said, "though it's not to secret if you've read the title of this video.. Anyway! See you soon!" The camera cut off. 

Dan and Phil were sitting on a bench at the side of a huge ice rink, with skates on. Dan was still blindfolded.  
"Okay Dan, so where do you think you are?" PJ asked from behind the camera. Dan groaned dramatically.  
"I don't know, I just know that I'm freezing my tits off and that Phil wrestled some weird shoes on to my feet, which, by the way, are too small." He said, turning to Phil who laughed.  
"Okay try and stand up." PJ said, the camera wobbling slightly as he laughed when Dan nearly fell over when he stood up, and he wasn't even on the ice yet.  
"Oh crap." Dan said, arms flailing, eventually grabbing hold of Phil's shoulder.  
"Have you brought me to a f*cking (Phil bleeped it out, duh) ice rink?" He asked as PJ and Phil struggled not to completely fall about laughing. Phil reached behind Dan's head and untied the blindfold, letting it fall off and allowing Dan to see the rink in front of him. He looked down at his feet, then to Phil.  
"Phil!" He said, looking between his feet and the rink. "How do you expect us, in all our clumsiness and general lankiness to be able to ice skate?!" He said, but Phil was already stepping towards the edge of the rink.  
"Go on!" PJ encouraged, and Dan waddled up next to Phil, who is holding the rail as he tentatively steps on to the ice, Dan more hesitant but only a few steps behind. They slowly slid around the edge of the arena, never letting go of the bar.  
"You have to let go eventually!" PJ said, and Dan shook his head.  
"Oh yeah, just so I can fall in my ass!" Dan said sarcastically, but Phil nodded in agreement.  
"No lets go to the other side of the the rink and back, then we'll go get hot chocolate." Phil said, and Dan looked at him as if he were mad. After a minute or so of bugging from PJ and Phil, Dan agreed, and then after another minute of putting it off, Phil had taken his hand off of the rail, followed shortly by Dan. They stood still for a bit, before Phil took a tentative step forward, his legs instantly sliding underneath himself, and he grabbed on to Dan for support, who grabbed the rail again, laughing hysterically as Phil tried desperately to regain his balance. When he was standing up again, he let go of Dan's arm and took another, more successful step forwards. Turning to look at Dan with a huge grin on his face. Dan then did the same and they high fived in celebration of their success, newly causing them to fall again. Soon though, they had both developed a weird shuffle that was somehow getting them across the ice. When they were about half way across, Phil noticed this fact and sped up ever so slightly to catch up with Dan who was a little in front to tell him. When he reached Dan, he realised he didn't know how to stop himself, and skated full speed into Dan, who stumbled, grabbed Phil to try and steady himself, but ended up just bringing him down too. PJ laughed from the sidelines, zooming in on the pile off limbs that used to be Dan and Phil. After a second, Dan's head appeared, laughing hysterically. He untangled himself from Phil, and then tried to use him as a support when he tried to stand back up, but Phil had done the same, and they collapsed back onto the ice, laughing hysterically. Soon enough, they'd attracted the attention of a member of staff, who skated over to check they were ok. He escorted the, back to the side, and the camera cut out on them taking off their boots.

They were in Starbucks, each with a steaming hot chocolate. Phil was holding the camera and had all three of them in shot.  
"Ok guys thanks for watching. Subscribe to PJ, who filmed everything for us, Subscribe to Dan because he's been through a lot today." Dan laughed and nodded, wiping squirty cream from his lip. "and subscribe to me if you want to see more surprises in the future!" To which Dan shook his head.  
"I am never doing anything like that, and I'm never trusting you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a beta or anything so feel free to point out mistakes! Comment btw. Makes me happy. :)


End file.
